Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest transcript
Prologue/Imaginary Sequence: Okey Dokey Jones and the Lost Rock Island Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones: "Okay, you guys, let's go on out to find the Losted Rocky Islands!" Kimi/Okey Dokey Jane: "You said it, Okey Dokey Jones." Chuckie: "Okay, I see where this is going, but you guys better not leave me behind." Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones, (along with Dil, who's in his exersaucer), Chuckie, Kimi/Okey Dokey Jane, Phil and Lil go on their mission quest on their way to the Lost Rock Island. Lil: "Look, you guys, a floaty boat." Phil: "It's super big, let's get inside of it and row it right over to the Losted Rocky Islands." Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones: "Good idea, Phil, let's go, we gots no time to waste." The 6 good friends (including Dil) get right into the floating boat and row around on their way to the Lost Rock Island. Along the way, they spot an alligator sneaking about. Chuckie: "Yikes! an ally gator, we're doomed I tell you, doomed!" Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones: "Then let's doggy paddle on outta here!" The 6 good friends continue moving around 'til they reach the Lost Rock Island. Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones: "Here it is, the Losted Rocky Islands." Kimi/Okey Dokey Jane: "We finally found it." Chuckie: "I sure hope this venture ends real soon." Angelica/Miss Angelique: "So you babies found the Losted Rocky Islands, isn't that right? well keep away from me or you're gonna get it." Tommy/Okey Dokey Jones: "You're not getting away with it, Miss Angelique!" Angelica/Miss Angelique: "Oh yeah? what are you gonna do about it?" Chuckie: "A water fight!" The 6 good friends (including Dil) shoot water at Angelica/Miss Angelique with their Reptar water shooting toys. End imaginary sequence....... Grandpa Lou: "What in tarnation is going on out here?" Stu: "Tommy, Dil, kids, what are you all doing by this great big rock?" Didi: (noticing the water shooting toys by the sand box) "Oh my word, how did these water shooting toys get out here?" Charlotte and Drew walk right over to Angelica who's now wet from the Reptar water shooting toys. Drew: "Angelica, what happened out here? you look wet from a water shooting toy." Angelica: "But, Mommy, Daddy, it wasn't even me, the babies caused it." Charlotte: "Well, we're just gonna need to bring you inside to dry off while Tommy, Dil and the other babies play in the sand box." Didi, Stu, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Charlotte, Drew, Chas, Kira, Betty, Howard, Lucy and Randy bring Angelica inside the Pickles family's house to dry off while Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Susie play in the sand box. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present: Rugrats Puppy Rescue Quest Directed by Norton Virgien and John Eng Produced by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo Music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh Edited by John Bryant and Kimberly Rettberg Scene 1: The Pickles family's house While Charlotte and Drew are drying Angelica off, Didi, Stu, Betty, Howard, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Chas, Kira, Grandma Minka, Grandpa Boris, Marvin, Shirley, Randy and Lucy are in the dining room planning their next vacation trip. Stu: "Okay, so here's our vacation trip this year, it's at Ben and Elaine's Beach House." Grandpa Lou: "I heard they got a swimming pool down there." Chas: "Wow, this is turning out to be a perfectly good summer vacation plan." Category:Transcripts Category:Rugrats movie scripts